1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to novel fatty acid ester derivatives and a process of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need to utilize bio-based resources is especially important considering the high cost of petroleum.1, 2 Of particular interest is the synthesis of branched oleochemicals which are being studied in the lubricant,3-9 surfactant,10-12 and fuel additive13 industries. It has been shown that changing the structure of the alkyl chain has a large effect on the physical properties, such as cloud point14 and the hydrophilic lipophylic balance (HLB), of the oleochemical. These changes can significantly increase the performance of a surfactant or lubricant material. For example, a branching in the fatty chain will increase hydrophobic area giving a lower HLB dramatically changing surface active properties.15 These oleochemical products are good candidates for water in oil emulsifiers.16-18 The improvement of lubricity properties of triglycerides upon the introduction of branching have also been demonstrated.3 
One useful reaction for the modification of oleochemicals has been epoxidation. The epoxidation method of oleochemicals has been known for many years19, 20 and the process has been studied21 and patented.22 Epoxidized soybean oil (ESO) and natural rubber epoxide23, 24 have been studied, and ESO is commercially available and is widely used as a plasticizer. Oleochemical epoxides have also been used to synthesize polymer composites25-29 and limited studies on the conversion of terminal epoxides to surfactants has also been performed.30, 31 
However, despite these advances the need remains for improved bio-based compounds effective as lubricants, surfactants, and/or fuel additives.